Tactics
__TOC__ Spawncamping Description Also known as Spawnkilling, Spawncamping is a gaming that refers to the act of killing players near their spawn point. Spawncamping in Base Wars is mainly done at a team's Base, mainly on the 3rd Floor or the Roof. Reputation Spawncamping is greatly frowned upon, especially by victims of the spawncamper(s). There is a tip shown in the chat saying "If you are getting spawnkilled, simply spawn somewhere else." The most common reason why spawncamping is greatly disliked is because it prevents the victims from fully playing the game as they are unable to leave their spawn area. Techniques Spawncamping does not have to be done on-foot. The spawncamper might hover above a Base with a Vortex Fighter or such, or might pull up with a Destroyer armed with a Flak Cannon and terminate all outbound Aircraft spawned at the Base. Players who recently got spawnkilled should be wary as the spawnkiller might have placed Landmines or similar traps. Spawncamping most often takes places somewhere on the Roof of Bases, because of the frequent player spawns and the fact that it is easily accessible by planes from above. Hiding Spots Sometimes, when the spawncampers get injured and need to heal or rest, they may find places to hide. Finding them in these places and will let a player kill them easily, so it is good to know where such hiding places are: *Dock - The Dock is not spawned on frequently, so spawnkillers may hide there. *Passage to the Dock - The Dock can be accessed by a passage from the 2nd Floor. Spawncampers may hide under the Vortex spawn pad on top of the pass, or under it. Spawncampers also tend to park Spawn Trucks here, so it is a good idea to check here once in a while. *Corners near the Roof - There are two right angle spaces behind the corners directly to the left and right of the sniper spot. Spawncampers often hide here, and a good tactic to kill them while they are hiding there is to spawn at the Roof, and then jump at them from above with a Knife. Look out, they might kill approaching people with Landmines or C4s. *Behind the stairs at the Side Wings - On each side wing, there are some stairs leading up to the Side Wing roof. Spawnkillers might hide behind these stairs. You can come out from the ladder through the 2nd Floor to take them by suprise. Countering spawncamping There are several counters to spawncamping. *Get help - One may call on to the rest of the team to help them get rid of the spawncamper, and the to defend the base from further spawncamping. *Search for a Spawn Truck. This allows players to quickly spawn at your base, and destroying it will hinder they progress. If you find one, spawn at the dock, spawn a Destroyer, and the destroy the Spawn Truck. *Use the Anti-Personnel Turrets positioned on the roof of the Base. On each Side Wing, on the roof, there is an Anti-Personnel Turret overlooking the top of the base. Spawn at one of the Side Wings (do ot take out a weapon, as this will cancel the 6-second forcefield you are given), walk up to the roof of the Side Wing, and spawn an Anti-Personnel Turret. Then, one can easily wipe out users who are trying to spawnkill on the roof. The Anti-Personnel Turret can also be used to take out Aircraft, if it's hovering right above the Base. Be careful, however, that spawnkillers might hide behind the stairs cover on the Side Wings with a Rocket Launcher - it might be best to place a Landmine or a C4 there. Feel free to add any (reasonable) tactics to this page that you feel will benefit the community.